criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Goal
Own Goal is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the second case in Friend or Foe? and the second case overall. It takes place as the second case in the North America region. Plot With the discovery that La Familia were planning a large operation in North America, the team decided to travel to Montreal to interrogate Vito Moretti's sister, Alessandra Charles. Bryson and the player then hurried to the Charles penthouse to question Alessandra, but then found the penthouse door unlocked and opened. Worried, Bryson shakily pulled out his gun and the pair went up to the rooftop, where they found hockey superstar and Alessandra's husband, Rufus Charles, burned to death in his heated pool. They first questioned Alessandra on her husband's death, before suspecting hockey rival Samson Jones and private investigator Anastasia Gardenia. As the pair recapped the investigation, they received a call from consultant Kayla Domino, situated in Hawaii, who insisted that Rufus was a known playboy and that the word was he'd been seen with one of his mistresses on the day of the murder. Kayla then ascertained that Rufus and his mistress were spotted inside a bakery earlier that day; prompting the pair to head there and find further clues. They first suspected the victim's mistress Yvette Cross, and goalkeeper Ian Yites. It was then discovered that Alessandra paid Anastasia to investigate her husband as she believed him to be cheating on her, confessing that if Rufus left her she'd lose everything; then admitting she loved Rufus and didn't sign a pre-nuptial agreement. As they recapped, Luna and Suniva raced in and insisted they had made a development. Luna then confessed that on Rufus' body were records of injuries following a fight. Luna and Suniva were then able to identify the weapon used to injure Rufus was a hockey stick and was likely used by a 5'9" male. They then went to confront Samson about fighting with Rufus, but Samson tried to flee and knocked Luna over in the process. After Luna hit her head on the ground, an angry Bryson knocked Samson down and handcuffed him, with Suniva taking Luna back to the morgue to recover. Samson then confessed in custody that Rufus always believed he was better than everyone else and to stop him playing the next match, Samson pushed him and started beating his legs with his hockey stick. Finally, Yvette was arrested for the murder of her boyfriend. Yvette first denied the accusations and clicked her fingers, tilting her head and insisting that she loved Rufus. When Bryson pressed on, wanting the investigation over so he could see Luna, Yvette finally confessed and admitted she never loved Rufus; she loved his money. She recounted how Rufus would buy her bracelets, necklaces, fly her around the world, treat her like a duchess. Yvette then confessed to being a mantrap, revealing that she often married rich men, refused to sign a pre-nuptial agreement, and then divorced them to take their money. Believing it to be what she deserved, Yvette then hassled Rufus to divorce Alessandra so she could marry him instead, but Rufus refused. After a while of back and forth, Yvette grew tired of Rufus and planned to move onto the next man. When Rufus then refused to let her go, Yvette snapped and hit him over the head. She then tied him up and burned him in his heated pool to terminate him, before planning her next romantic target to fleece. Stunned by Yvette's callousness, Bryson quietly sent Yvette to trial. For the murder, Yvette was sentenced to thirty years in prison by Judge Donovan. When Yvette insisted she'd still won, and that the money from previous men would be waiting for her when she was released, Alexander upped the sentence by ten years. Post-trial, Dara requested to accompany the player in speaking to Alessandra about her brother's crimes. When spoken to, Alessandra furrowed her eyebrows and thanked the pair for helping solve her husband's murder, but insisted she wouldn't betray her brother. She went on to say that when they were growing up on the streets, honour was all they had, and she wouldn't lose that. Knowing they still needed the information, and not one for procrastinating, Dara left a recording device in Alessandra's house to retrieve later. The next day, Nolan charged the team with retrieving the listening device. Then, Tadashi was able to ascertain that Alessandra and Vito called about their plan, and that Vito left information for Alessandra in Rufus' locker. They then intercepted the information, duplicated it, and left without a trace. The team then discovered Vito's plan to purchase large amounts of land at an upcoming auction in Rusthollow, then planning to seal off the land to build his own "no man's land" of drugs, a kingdom for the criminal group. Meanwhile, Luna's mother, Elvira, headed to the headquarters to see her daughter. Suniva then detailed that Luna was suffering from a concussion, prompting Elvira to sigh and want to make things better. She then requested Bryson and the player's help in heading to the bakery as it was Luna's favourite. After the trio found a menu, they ordered a series of Luna's favourite bread from the baker. Later on, the trio returned with the dish, prompting a concussed Luna to smile weakly and thank them for it. Bryson then held up a picture of Yvette's trial, which Suniva took, so Luna wouldn't miss a photo in her album. Finally, the team regrouped to discuss their findings. Knowing that Vito was planning to purchase large amounts of land, Rosa suggested they gather the funds to beat Vito at his own game. She then suggested they take a gamble and head to Las Vegas, telling them not to worry as she knew how to read cards. Summary Victim *'Rufus Charles' (killed in his heated pool) Murder Weapon *'Heated Pool' Killer *'Yvette Cross' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect has been to Paris. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect has been to Paris. *The suspect plays hockey. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect has been to Paris. *The suspect plays hockey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect has been to Paris. *The suspect plays hockey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect has been to Paris. *The suspect plays hockey. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats macarons. *The killer has been to Paris. *The killer plays hockey. *The killer wears dark eyeshadow. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Penthouse Rooftop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Damaged Panel, Pebbles) *Examine Pebbles. (Result: Wedding Ring; New Suspect: Alessandra Charles) *Speak to Alessandra about the death of her husband. (New Crime Scene: Hockey Changing Rooms) *Investigate Hockey Changing Rooms. (Clues: Hockey Outfit, Notepad) *Examine Hockey Outfit. (Result: S JONES; New Suspect: Samson Jones) *Interrogate Samson over the death of his rival. *Examine Notepad. (Result: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Anastasia Gardenia) *Interrogate Anastasia about her notes on the Charles family. *Examine Damaged Panel. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Paris) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats macarons) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bakery. (Clues: Reserved Table, Baking Supplies, Smashed Frame) *Examine Reserved Table. (Result: Couple's Names; New Suspect: Yvette Cross) *Speak to Yvette about the death of her lover. (Attribute: Yvette eats macarons) *Examine Baking Supplies. (Result: Goalkeeper's Glove; New Suspect: Ian Yites) *Question Ian about why he was at the bakery. (Attribute: Ian has been to Paris) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Customer of the Month Award) *Analyze Customer of the Month Award. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays hockey; New Crime Scene: Lockers) *Investigate Lockers. (Clue: Hockey Locker Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Locker Contents) *Examine Locket Contents. (Result: Photo Album) *Analyze Photo Album. (03:00:00) *Confront Anastasia over following the victim. (Attribute: Anastasia has been to Paris, eats macarons, and plays hockey) *Confront Alessandra about having Rufus followed. (Attribute: Alessandra eats macarons and has been to Paris) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Samson over attacking the victim. (Attribute: Samson eats macarons, has been to Paris, and plays hockey) *Investigate Bakery Oven. (Clues: Cooled Ashes, Bread Box) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Strategical Paper) *Speak to Ian about Rufus calculating his weaknesses. (Attribute: Ian eats macarons and plays hockey) *Examine Bread Box. (Result: Lingerie) *Analyze Lingerie. (04:00:00) *Confront Yvette about urging the victim to divorce Alessandra. (Attribute: Yvette has been to Paris and plays hockey) *Investigate Heated Pool. (Clues: Rope, Broken Mask) *Examine Rope. (Result: Dark Dust) *Analyze Dark Dust. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears dark eyeshadow) *Examine Broken Mask. (Result: Hockey Mask) *Analyze Hockey Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Butterfly Effect (2/5). (No stars) The Butterfly Effect (2/5) *Speak to Alessandra about her brother's crimes. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Penthouse Rooftop. (Clue: Swimming Equipment) *Examine Swimming Equipment. (Result: Listening Device) *Analyze Listening Device. (07:00:00) *Investigate Hockey Changing Rooms. (Clue: Rufus' Locker) *Examine Rufus' Locker. (Result: Documents File) *Examine Documents File. (Result: Files Pertaining to La Familia) *Analyze Files. (06:00:00) *See Elvira about her daughter's injury. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Bakery. (Clue: Torn Menu) *Examine Torn Menu. (Result: Menu Items) *Examine Menu Items. (Result: Bread Dish) *Present the bread dish to Luna alongside Elvira. (Attribute: Hospital Gown) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:North America (FOF)